freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Freepasta Wiki:Category Rules
These are the site rules pertaining to the use of categories. These help us keep the site nice and organized and help you to get your pastas read by people. Everybody wins! For a list of the categories used on this wiki, visit the Category Listing page. General Rules *Be sure to categorize your pasta as soon as you upload it, or within 30 minutes at the latest. *All pastas must be tagged under one, and only one, of the three Pasta Categories. **Trollpastas are not given the Original or Spin-off categories, period. This is to keep trollpastas distinct from regular creepypastas. *Categories may only be used for their intended purposes. If you're unsure whether or not to use a category, visit its category page for a more in-depth explanation. *'Do not create categories.' If you feel a category should be added to the wiki, notify an Admin. If it's a spin-off category, it'll probably be added. We're pretty lenient about those. Pasta Categories *Original, Spin-off, and Trollpasta are mutually exclusive categories. That means that no page should be tagged with two or more of these. *Every pasta on this wiki should fall under, and be tagged under, one of these three. Genre Categories *'READ THE CATEGORY PAGES!' You may think you know exactly what a category is for, but many times, you'll find this is not the case. **Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic.exe are mutually exclusive categories; a pasta can only be tagged with one. **Mental retardation does not qualify under the Mental Illness category. **The Surprise Ending category is used only for a specific type of pasta, not all pastas that have an unexpected ending. Surprise Ending pastas play a "What am I?" game with the reader, hiding their true subject until the end of the article. *ETC is only to be used if a pasta cannot possibly be categorized under any other genre tags. **If your pasta can be classified under another genre, don't pretend as if it doesn't in order to keep the ETC tag. *NSFW should be tagged on all pastas that contain any combination of the following: **Explicit sexual activity or terminology (mention of genitalia, etc.) **Extremely graphic depiction of gore, violence, torture, etc. **Abundance of "politically incorrect" terminology, such as racial slurs **Any content, at user's discretion, that might be considered highly offensive by the general public Administrative Categories *Marked for Review should only be tagged on articles that you think may not qualify as creepypastas (but aren't trollpastas), such as ordinary non-creepy fanfics. *Delete Now should only be tagged on articles that violate site/Wikia rules, the Terms of Use, are spam pages, or otherwise need to be removed ASAP. *An article doesn't need both the Marked for Review and Delete Now categories at any time. *Neither of these categories should be used just because a pasta "isn't very good." *Meta and Site Rules are Admin-only categories. This means that only Administrators on the wiki are allowed to edit or add pages to them. *Damn Fine Pasta and Crappypasta are Quality Tags and are also Admin-only. These tags are added to pastas that either stand out as especially good, or especially bad, and are assigned based on user feedback to a pasta in the comment section as well as the Admin's own discretion. *Non-Admin users adding or editing Admin-only categories will be warned, and potential disciplinary action taken. User Categories *All user categories can only be added by users ranking at or above said category. *Any non-Admins adding the Admin category or non-Bureaucrats adding the Bureaucrat category will be warned and potential disciplinary action will be taken. Category:Site Rules